YuGiOh Realm of 1000 Duels
by Master3123
Summary: Yami is now facing some new duelists after his Millenium Puzzle. Can he stop them? Episode 2 up!
1. The Linked Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh Realm of 1000 Duels  
  
This is a new Yu-Gi-Oh adventure, containing a cool story line. Yami duels in many tournaments due to his expertise in dueling. There are new rules going around made by Industrial Illusions. You may only have 20 cards in you're deck, and you can only have three strong cards called "Supporter Cards." They are strong cards over the limit of seven stars. Some supporter cards aren't over 7stars like Time Wizard, and cards like that. You can only have 10 monster cards, 3 of them supporter cards, and you can only have 10 trap and magic cards in you're deck. It's time to duel! Keep in mind that Yugi no longer exists. Each payer now has 4000 life points.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Episode 1: The Linked Duel  
  
Yami walked alongside the Turtle Game Shop as he saw young duelists play against each other. He knew of a great duelist that usually held tournaments at the shop. Now that some volunteer's ran his Grandpa's shop he could get the cards he wanted. Yami was eager to duel someone at the Turtle Game Shop, he needed just two more cards to complete his new modified deck. He was excited to play the new way of Duel Monsters. He entered the shop as he saw a huge table of duelists playing. Then he saw a figure with black hair that played used to play Dungeon Dice Monsters. He was into the new rules and wanted to play.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for cards that make a great pair to add to my deck! I just need one more supporter card to go." Yugi said.  
  
"I know a great pair! Try and combine the Dark Ritual and the Magician of Dark Chaos. You can play the Ritual card then summon the Magician of Dark Chaos."  
  
"Hey that's a great idea! I'll take!" Yami paid the man the money and just as he stepped out to leave the shop he heard a yell.  
  
"Hey you..yeah Yami come here." The man spoke. He was the one Yugi saw before purchasing his cards. Yugi walked over toward the man. He had a talk sleek body, with earings. It was Duke the champion of DDM, and now he was into dueling. "Yami, its you! Long time no see!"  
  
"Yes it has been a long time." Yami said.  
  
"I finally get to see you again. I've always wanted to duel with you. What do you say?"  
  
"I accept you're challenge." Yami eagerly said.  
  
"Then it is for 4000 life points each!" Duke yelled.  
  
"New life point limit huh? I can handle that! It's time to duel!"  
  
The arena is set up and both duelists are ready to duel. Yami got his turn first and drew five cards. He smirked at the fact he got a very powerful card. Yami placed a card face down on the magic and trap zone then he placed a face down card on the monster card zone. "I place these two cards face down. You're turn."  
  
Duke looked at his hand and was very surprised. He had some pretty decent cards that could beat Yami's. Atleast he thought he could beat Yami. He slipped a card out of his hand and put it face down on the monster card zone. "I'll play this face down. Your turn."  
  
Yami then reluctantly looked at the card in his hand thinking very hard. "I have to get that Dark Magician of Chaos into my hand. Then I'll be able to summon it with my ritual magic card." Yami thought to himself. Yami skipped his turn, and it was now Duke's turn.  
  
"Bad mistake Yugi, this gives me chances to obliterate you're life points fast!" Duke thought to himself. He took a card out of his hand placed it down on the magic and trap zone. "I play the luster warrior ritual! This allows me to play the Black Luster Warrior with the attack of 3500, and defense of 3000! I'll attack that face down card of yours." Suddenly the Black Luster Warrior attacked the empty zone revealing a monster.  
  
"I'm sorry Duke, but you have made the mistake. The card you attacked was the man-eater bug! It destroys the attacker as well!" Yami boldly said.  
  
"WHAT!? This can't be!" Both cards had went in to the discard pile. Duke was now in trouble to the fact his warrior was gone. Duke had another trick up his sleeve. He would play the special magic card he had in his hand.  
  
Yami drew his card, and it turned out to be the Dark Magician. He played his Dark Magician onto the field feeling very confident. "I play the this card, the Dark Magician! With and attack of 2500 and defense of 2300! I will attack your face down card!" The Dark Magician attacked the face down card, which turned out to be a Rude Kaiser. Everybody watched a duel as it was taking place on Kaiba Corps. Dueling simulator.  
  
"Nice move Yami, but my card is far too much for you're magician, I'm playing the card called Monster Reborn!" Suddenly he brought his Black Luster Warrior back to life as it shined in it's night black armor. "Now I will attack your Magician, and you lose a 1000 life points! Yami's life point meter counted down to 3000.  
  
"Oh no! I must draw that ritual monster card and fast. If he attacks just once more he'll obliterate my life points." Yami said to himself. Yami drew the magic card Swords of Revealing light. "Ha, the perfect card for this situation, I'll play the Swords of Revealing Light card, which stops you from attacking for three turns." Yami signaled the end of his turn.  
  
Duke was very calm now that he had his warrior out. He started to shuffle through his hand and then looked up at the life point meter. "Yami you coward, you're just trying to hide from me so I can't get you. Well, that's gonna end soon enough!"  
  
Yami smirked, and drew his card. It turned out to be the Megamorph card. Yami looked at it like it was useless. "Your move, Duke."  
  
Duke did the usual and drew his card. He felt like he didn't need anything due to the fact his Black Luster Warrior was out already. This confidence was really cornering Duke. "I know it's a bad thing to stay confident without making a move, but what does that Yami guy have that I don't? I've got nothing to lose." Duke thought to himself.  
  
Yami then drew his card. It was Kuriboh. "This may be a weak card, but I can sacrifice it anytime I lose life points, which might be next turn. "Your move." All of the swords disintegrated into the air.  
  
Duke smirked as he got ready to make the final move of them game. He commanded his Warrior to attack. "Black Luster Warrior, attack Yami's life points direct!" Suddenly Yami placed the Kuriboh card down.  
  
"I sacrifice the Kuriboh to regain my life points!" Yami's life points were saved by that one card. Now it was his turn and pressure was building up on him.  
  
"Hey look, I think that Yami guy is gonna lose!" a kid yelled from the audience. Duke smiled reluctantly at Yami, but Yami stayed bold.  
  
Yami drew his card. He had the most saved look on his face. He was completely surprised at the fact that he had earned the card he had longed for into his hand. "That's it! I play the magic card, The Chaos Ritual, in order to summon my Magician of Dark Chaos! With and attack power of 2300 and defense of 2600! That's not all, I will attach the Megamorph card to it! It increases his power by double!"  
  
Magician of Dark Chaos: Attack: 4600 Defense: 5200  
  
Life Points Yami: 3000 Duke: 4000  
  
The Magician of Dark Chaos was now unbeatable, but Yami had one more thing, he played the Raigeki magic card which removed all the monsters from his opponent's field. Yami then smirked. "I command my Chaos Magician to attack your life points direct!"  
  
Duke: 0000  
  
"What you beat my Warrior? That's impossible! One day I'll challenge you again and defeat you. Wait a minute.. Industrial Illusions is holding a tournament at their new island and castle called Realm of 1000 Duels, you should buy a ticket and get there by a cruise ship. There will be tons of duelists there, including Seto Kaiba! You have to pick up your star chips at the ship, with your dueling glove. Better yet here is a ticket for you!" Duke hands him a ticket.  
  
"Take this and enter the tournament. I'll get another ticket."  
  
Yami watched as he walked out the door to buy another ticket. "That was generous of Duke to give me a ticket like that. Whats this? The ship departs tomorrow, I must make preperations."  
  
How did you like it? Please review, and sorry about the warrior thing it was really supposed to soldier. Thank you very much! 


	2. God Card,ticket for Bidding?

Yu-Gi-Oh Realm of 1000 Duels  
  
This is a new Yu-Gi-Oh adventure, containing a cool story line. Yami duels in many tournaments due to his expertise in dueling. There are new rules going around made by Industrial Illusions. You may only have 20 cards in you're deck, and you can only have three strong cards called "Supporter Cards." They are strong cards over the limit of seven stars. Some supporter cards aren't over 7stars like Time Wizard, and cards like that. You can only have 10 monster cards, 3 of them supporter cards, and you can only have 10 trap and magic cards in you're deck. It's time to duel! Keep in mind that Yugi no longer exists. Each payer now has 4000 life points.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the character Don, and the cards that his deck is make up of. (I made the cards up.)  
  
Episode 2: God Card, a ticket Bidding!  
  
"There has to be a way where I can buy that card. I need that card more than anything else in the world. This is the only way I can defeat Pegasus in this tournament. His stupid toon deck won't stop me this time. If only I could bribe that old guy to get it for me." Seto Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
It was a bright sunny day outside, and Kaiba was out in the market at the local card stand. He wanted this mysterious card that was very powerful, but nobody knew what it was. The owner of this card was an old man about the age of 70. He wouldn't sell the card to Kaiba, because he could see the greed in him.  
  
"Come on old man, give me the card!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Sir you are not getting this card!" The Old man defended.  
  
"Well then I'll kill you for it."  
  
"There is no way you can! Cops are right there!" The old man pointed to the cops.  
  
"You still don't know who I am do you, old man?"  
  
"I don't really care who you ARE either!"  
  
"We'll see about that in a minute! GAURDS!" Suddenly guards come rushing in knocking the Old man out.  
  
"Gaurds, give me the card." The guards hand the card over to him. Kaiba starts running furiously as the guards ran behind him. In a minute they were on their way back to Kaiba Corp.  
  
When Kaiba reached his company he threw open his briefcase on his desk. He searched around for the card he had stolen, and he found it. He stared at the giant, huge, strong, big monster. It was the color of blue. The card read the Gold of Obelisk. Suddenly he got a call from Industrial Illusion. He picked the phone up and answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello my dear friend Seto Kaiba, how are you today?"  
  
"Who is speaking? Its you isn't Pegasus!"  
  
"Wow you're becoming a smart boy! How wonderful."  
  
"What do you want from me Pegasus?"  
  
"I want you to come to my tournament, Kaiba. The ship sets sail today in the evening, you pick up all your equipment there. Another thing, I'm sure you know the new rules!"  
  
"I do." Kaiba then hangs up. "I have to make a good deck with three very powerful supporter cards. For now I'll put in two blue eyes, and this card. He looked at it again and it read.  
  
Attack: 4000 Defense: 4000 No other monster can attack when this card is on the field.  
  
"That's powerful." Kaiba thought. He then picked the phone up again wanting call his travel agency to take him to the tournament. Kaiba had no luck whatsoever, the agency couldn't get him there, so he searched everywhere for a ticket. He then was on his way to sneak onto the cruise ship, but he found a duelist with a ticket.  
  
Kaiba ran over there and asked him if he could pay him for the ticket.  
  
" Sir, please I am in need of the ticket, will you be willing to sell it to me at any price?" asked Kaiba. The tall handsome figure with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Me, sell this to you? Who do you think I am? A stupid elephant?"  
  
"You are if you pass up this offer. Unfortunately you don't even know who I am. I am Seto Kaiba, and I challenge you to a duel. If I win you hand over the ticket!"  
  
"..and if I win? Asked Don.  
  
"Then you get any card you desire."  
  
"That sounds like a deal. Let's duel!" They both get to the nearest arena they could find and set up their duel.  
  
"Now you remember our deal don't you Don?"  
  
"Of course, why not? SETO KAIBA PREPARE TO LOSE!"  
  
Life Point Meter  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Don: 4000  
  
"You have the honors of first turn, Don."  
  
Don went first and drew his sixth card form his deck. He already had his most powerful support card, the Shining Armor Warrior. The card read.  
  
Shining Armor Warrior Attack: 2900 Defense: 24000  
  
Don grinned, and he made one of the stupidest mistakes and went for a direct approach. He placed his Warrior down already and signaled Kaiba's turn. "It's your turn, Kaiba!"  
  
"That idiot, what is his problem? He doesn't even know what he's doing. The guy put down his strongest card already. My god card is in my hand, but I know he has something waiting for me in his hand to kill it." Kaiba thought to himself. He placed a card down in defense mode, and Don automatically knew it was his turn.  
  
Don drew his card, which turned out to be a magic card. Don knew he was going to lose this match, and he didn't want to get beaten by Kaiba. He started crying and stepped over to Kaiba. "I give, I won't win I just stole this from a kid and took his cards, here take this and win the tournament Kaiba, I'm rooting for you. Kaiba took the ticket and felt some sympathy for him.  
  
"Thank you very much, Don."  
  
Kaiba rode away to the cruise ship, and climbed aboard the big vessel. He was eager to see the duelists there. There was only one problem, he didn't want o see Yami. He knew that Yami could beat him. There was no way he could escape it. He was so paranoid that he was afraid Yami would find a way to get through that monster and mash up his monsters easily.  
  
"I just hope Yami hasn't entered this tournament. I just hope not."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Bakura my friend, you're in the tournament how nice!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes there was an amazing twist of cards to! Joey had given me his Time Wizard, it makes the perfect supporter card for me!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's nice, Bakura, lets duel as one in the tournament!" Yugi said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
How did you like it? Please review! Thank you very much. 


End file.
